Los Sims 3
leftLos Sims 3 es la tercera entrega de la saga de simulación social Los Sims. Su desarrollo fue confirmado el 2 de noviembre de 2006 por el director financiero de Electronic Arts, Warren Jenson. En esta oportunidad los Sims son mucho más personalizables, a través de un nuevo sistema de rasgos que permite que cada uno tenga una personalidad única. Asimismo se ha destacado la mejora de la inteligencia artificial de los personajes, por lo que ahora los Sims pueden cuidarse a sí mismo y ser más independientes. Descripción ¡La libertad de Los Sims 3 te inspirará con un sinfín de posibilidades creativas y te divertirá con inesperados momentos de travesuras! Crea Sims únicos y controla sus vidas. Personalizalo todo, desde su aspecto y su personalidad hasta su hogar. Envía a tus Sims a explorar nuevos lugares de la ciudad. Conéctate a Internet para descargar contenido exclusivo, mostrar tus creaciones, compartir Sims y recuerdos, enviar mensajes instantáneos y mucho más. Gracias a sus nuevos y rápidos desafíos y a su gratificante modo de juego, Los Sims 3 te ofrece libertad para elegir si cumples los destinos de tus Sims y haces realidad sus deseos o no. Características *'¡Crea cualquier Sim imaginable y dale una personalidad única!' Personaliza el aspecto y la personalidad de tus Sims. ¿Serán malvados, románticos, paranoicos, cleptómanos o algo totalmente distinto? Elige sus rasgos para crear Sims únicos. *'Controla el destino de tus Sims.' Elige si quieres o no cumplir su destino y hacer sus sueños realidad. ¿Serán tus Sims estrellas de rock, líderes mundiales, ladrones expertos u otra cosa? Depende de ti. *'¡Disfruta de las posibilidades sociales!' ¡Manda mensajes instantáneos a tus amigos, publica en sus muros, comparte tus Sims y sus recuerdos, y mucho más! *'¡Personalízalo todo!' Construye la casa de los sueños de tus Sims con las infinitas posibilidades de personalización de su ropa, sus muebles e incluso sus coches. *'¡Explora nuevos lugares!' Haz que tus Sims se reúnan con sus amigos en el parque, tengan una cita en el bistro, visiten las casas de los vecinos o hasta conversen con personajes sospechosos en el cementerio. *'¡Conéctate, comparte y compra!' Conéctate online para grabar vídeos, mostrar tus creaciones, descargar contenidos exclusivos y mucho más. Mundos A partir de esta entrega los espacios en donde se desarrollan las tramas han pasado a llamarse "Mundos" en lugar de "Barrios" como habitualmente se había llevado a cabo en entregas anteriores. El mundo en donde se inician Los Sims 3 es llamado Sunset Valley , es descrito como un entorno precioso, el cual cuenta con unos 97 lotes. La descripción de este barrio revela que Los Sims 3 es de hecho una precuela de'' Los Sims '' y Los Sims 2, a pesar de que Los Sims 3 es el sucesor de las dos entregas. Sunset Valley aparentemente fue construida antes que Vista Gentil, y fundada por la familia Lápida. Un segundo mundo llamado Riverview está disponible como descarga gratuita en Los Sims 3 Store cuando el juego se ha registrado en la página oficial. Crear un Sim Crear un Sim o CUS ahora cuenta con más opciones de personalización para los Sims en comparación con el CUS de Los Sims 2. El jugador ahora puede seleccionar entre distintos tipos de cuerpo y son capaces ahora de elegir entre distintos estilos de cabello, categorizados entre cabellos sueltos y con gorra. Además de la posibilidad de escoger los zapatos de los Sims. El juego base añade un total de 22 cabellos para las Sims femeninas, y 17 peinados para los Sims masculinos. Hay una gran variedad de sombreros y accesorios para el cabello que el jugador puede utilizar, pero todos vienen con un determinado estilo de cabello. Etapas Los Sims ahora pasan a través de siete etapas en su vida. Las características de estas etapas de la vida son similares a los encontrados en su antecesor Los Sims 2. Sin embargo, se observan algunos cambios. A continuación se detallan por etapa: *Bebé: Por primera vez, el estado de ánimo del bebé es visible, lo que puede llevar a satisfacer mejor sus necesidades. Al nacer, el jugador puede, si el embarazo ha ido bien, decidir sus dos primeros rasgos, sin embargo, en una elección un poco más limitada. *Infante: Las tres enseñanzas básicas de los infantes siguen siendo los mismas: Caminar, hablar e ir al baño por si solos. Además, los Sims mayores pueden leerles historias en libros específicos, lo que les permite más tarde aprender las habilidades con mayor facilidad. Es muy importante que se les enseñe las cosas necesarias en esta etapa, con el fin de elegir un rasgo positivo al pasar a la niñez. *Niño: En esta etapa, la concentración y la alegría son esenciales a fin de mejorar en sus estudios académicos y crecer de forma correcta. Es en este momento cuando se pueden empezar a tomar más habilidades avanzadas. Es muy importante que se cumplan una serie de actividades, como por ejemplo, tener buenas notas en la escuela, para ser capaz de elegir un nuevo rasgo de carácter positivo cuando llegue a pasar a la adolescencia. *Adolescente: Los adolescentes seguirán estudiando en la misma escuela que cuando eran niños. Sin embargo, ahora pueden tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial. También pueden comenzar a tener sus relaciones amorosas. Además de tener muchas oportunidades para mejorar sus habilidades. Una vez más, deben cumplirse con el fin de elegir un rasgo cuando llegue a la etapa de joven adulto. *Joven Adulto: A diferencia de Los Sims 2, la etapa de adultos jóvenes es obligatoria y reduce la edad adulta en dos distintas partes (No se observan cambios físicos resaltantes). Esta etapa "más joven" querrá ir de fiestas y disfrutar de un tiempo con sus amistades; es también una oportunidad para reflexionar sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades. El Sim puede, por supuesto, seguir mejorando sus habilidades, encontrar a alguien e inclusive formar una familia. *Adulto: En esta segunda parte de la vida adulta de un Sim, continuará con su objetivo de subir gradualmente los niveles de las habilidades. Es menos fértil en comparación con la etapa anterior. También puede pasar más tiempo con su familia. *Anciano: Su cabello se tornara de un color gris, se encorvara y le saldrán múltiples arrugas, pero el Sim aún tiene mucho delante, puede continuar haciendo y mejorando sus habilidades, o ayudar a sus hijos y nietos para que crezcan de forma prospera. Puede tomar la decisión de conservar su trabajo o depender de su pensión una vez retirado. Extensiones Discos de Expansión Once discos de expansión han sido puestos en venta en un periodo de cuatro años. Estos discos de expansión de forma similar que sus antecesores, expanden el juego añadiéndole una variedad de nuevas funciones, objetos, y peinados según la temática especificada en sus títulos. *Trotamundos *Triunfadores *Al caer la noche *¡Menuda Familia! *¡Vaya Fauna! *Salto a la Fama *Criaturas Sobrenaturales *Y las cuatro estaciones *Movida en la Facultad *Aventura en la Isla *Hacia el Futuro Discos de Accesorios Ocho paquetes de accesorios han sido puestos a la venta en un periodo de tres años. Estos paquetes agregan elementos al juego y por lo general no incluyen nuevas interacciones o funciones. *Diseño y tecnología *¡Quemando Rueda! *Patios y Jardines *Vida en la Ciudad *Suite de Ensueño *Dulce Tentación *Diesel *Los '70 '80 '90 *De Cine Mundos descargables Maxis también cuenta con un equipo de desarrollo dedicado a la creación de barrios de primera calidad para Los Sims 3 disponibles en Los Sims 3 Store y en las tiendas al por menor. Han habido nueve mundos liberados por Maxis, y hay más programados para ser desarrollados hasta principios de 2014. *Riverview *Barnacle Bay *Hidden Springs *Lagos Lunares *Lucky Palms *Sunlit Tides *Monte Vista *Aurora Skies *Dragon Valley *Midnight Hollow Música Modo Construir *Constructive Simicism – Steve Jablonsky *Simmering Mallets – Steve Jablonsky *Simple Assembly – Steve Jablonsky *Some Assimbly Required – Steve Jablonsky Modo Comprar *Aisles of Miles of Smiles – Steve Jablonsky *Consumerism Simplified – Steve Jablonsky *Don't Be Parsimonious – Steve Jablonsky *Striking Similarities – Steve Jablonsky Vista del Mapa *Cartographer's Symphony – Steve Jablonsky *Let's Assimilate – Steve Jablonsky *Maps & Simbols – Steve Jablonsky *Simple Directions – Steve Jablonsky Crear un Sim *Amazing Facsimile – Steve Jablonsky *Fortissimo Personality – Steve Jablonsky *Identity Check –Steve Jablonsky *Versimilitude – Steve Jablonsky Clásica *Barcarolle from String Quartet in D Minor – Joseph Suk *Divertimento in D Major – Wolfgang Mozart *Piano Quintet in A 2nd Movement – Franz Schubert *Standchen – Cesar Franch *Symphony No.6 in B Minor 2nd Movement – Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Watermusic Suite No 1 F Major – Georg Friedrich Handel Electronica *Born Again – Sasha *Distressed – Junkie XL *Gluten King – Junkie XL *Groove On – Junkie XL *Milkweed – Sasha *Postal Ritney – Touchstone *Rockfalls & Estuaries – Ladytron *She Stepped Out of the Car – Ladytron *Young Estruscuans – Ladytron Indie *Arcadia – Eric Pressley *Cat and Mouse – Darrell Brown *Dillis Gom – Eric Pressley *Don't You Cry – Darrell Brown *Last but not Least – Darrell Brown *Podie Tie – Eric Pressley *The Best You Got – Darrell Brown Multimedia Imágenes= LosSims3-01.jpg LosSims3-02.jpg LosSims3-03.jpg LosSims3-04.jpg LosSims3-05.jpg LosSims3-06.jpg LosSims3-07.jpg LosSims3-08.jpg LosSims3-09.jpg LosSims3-10.jpg LosSims3-11.jpg LosSims3-12.jpg |-| Renders= LS3_Render_01.png LS3_Render_02.png LS3_Render_03.png LS3_Render_04.png LS3_Render_05.png LS3_Render_06.png LS3_Render_07.png LS3_Render_08.png LS3_Render_09.png LS3_Render_10.png LS3_Render_11.png LS3_Render_12.png |-| Vídeos= Archivo:The Sims 3 Official Trailer Archivo:The_Sims_3_-_Official_E3_First_Look_Trailer_(PC) Archivo:The Sims 3 Official Trailer 2 Archivo:The_Sims_3_-_CAS_Trailer Archivo:The_Sims_3_-_Behind_the_Scenes Archivo:Creators_Camp_Showcase Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Los Sims 3 Categoría:Saga Los Sims